A serious problem
by Darklight the rouge
Summary: They were just paws, Darkpaw and Snowpaw, both faced with a main problem. While Darkpaw has a serious addiction, Snowpaw had a much more serious problem, she doesn't like prey. She doesn't like to kill it or eat it. Rate and review, please. Excuse short character count.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start the story, I want to know if you people would like this to be a story, so I know if you people would like this or not. I will include the prologue in this. If there are enough reviews, I will continue making this.**

_The first day of training_

_le characters (More later when introduced)_

**Snowpaw**_ - A white she-cat with sparkling blue eyes, main character._

**Darkpaw**_ - Brother of Snowpaw, all black with white feet (Blackfoot/Blackstar inverted)_

_and red eyes. Has an addiction to _. (Got to find it out yourself. ;)_

**Furclaw**_ - Mentor of both Darkpaw and Snowpaw, due to the huge amount of apprentices. __Tom with brown fur and green eyes._

_Snowpaw felt the rain dropping from the leaves above her, she felt excited that yesterday was when she became an apprentice, which then a storm came and interrupted it, so she had to do it at high moon (Le midnight). Her brother also became an apprentice, which he is also happy that today is when they start training._

_"I smell squirrel." Meowed Darkpaw happily. Furclaw tasted the air, "You're right, good tracking skills for a new apprentice, so what do you do when you smell prey?"_

_"You try to find out where it is and be silent?" Snowpaw meowed questionably._

_"That's what you do, may as well make you a warrior on the spot." All three crouched and slowly walked until they saw the squirrel eating a nut._

_"Okay, so what do we do before we go after the squirrel?" Furclaw quietly meowed._

_"We make sure that the prey cannot smell us, that our shadows don't fall on it, and we must not make any sudden sounds." Darkpaw meowed a bit to loudly._

_The squirrel stopped eating and quickly looked around, then went back to eating. "All right, i'll hunt the squirrel before my brother takes all the glory."_

_Snowpaw got ready to pounce, as she did, she could feel the intense staring of Furclaw and Darkpaw. And she pounced. The squirrel hadn't have time to react at all, so Snowpaw had easily pinned it down. Furclaw and Darkpaw went out of there hiding spot, "That was an excellent pounce, now just give it a bite to the neck and you can try your first prey!" Meowed Furclaw happily._

_Snowpaw looked around her, were there rain in her eyes? Was she getting tired? She felt herself going feint, all she had thought was her body going limp and Darkpaw running after the squirrel._

**_Liked it? R and R please, it means a lot to authors like me. I hoped you liked the story. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**28 views and 4 reviews for a first chapter, not bad. How do you people think about the plot, is it good? Is it bad? Rate and review, please.**

New cat/character introduced

Brightpelt - Le medicine cat, tom with yellow fur and a darker orange colored paws.

Snowpaw wakes up in a nest, but her vision is still blurry.

"She has waken up, thought she'd be like that for the rest of the day!"

Snowpaw shifts her head up, seeing through the blurriness Brightpelt the medicine cat.

"What happened?" Snowpaw meowed curiously.

"You had fainted (Thank you people for finding this error) somehow during training."

"Am I going to be okay?" Snowpaw meowed nervously.

"Oh you'll be all right, you can go now."

Snowpaw stood up and started to go out the entrance, "Where's all the catmint?" Brightpelt whispered to himself furiously. Maybe I can ask my brother to get some catmint for Brightpelt.

When Snowpaw exited the medicine's cat den, it was only midday, so she had a lot of time on her hands and not knowing what to do. _Maybe I can ask my mentor to see if I can explore the rest of the territory. Why can't she go on her own? There's no trouble with that, right? She went out of the camp and headed for the __tunnel. There was no one there, so she went straight out._

_Snowpaw started to walk around and exploring the territory, she saw this river (New territory) and an island in the middle. She went on top of the truck and started to travel over to the island. As she started to come towards the island, she heard talking._

_"You sure you want this? Your just an apprentice, you shouldn't get hooked up on this stuff."_

_"I'm sure I want it, I want all of it, I want to have it everyday."_

_"Maybe you shouldn't be taking this anymore..."_

_"GIVE ME THE LEAVES, NOW!"_

_The bushes by the edge of the island were shaking and she can see glimpses of shadows through the bushes. She continued walking among the log, hearing loud screeches and pain. She started to run towards the island._

_Time slows_

_and stops_

_She sees her brother and several cats the size of warriors. All of them fighting each other, bright blood bathed the grass and trees and a strong aura smell of blood bathed her. Her brother saw her._

_Time starts to speed up_

_Her brother runs to her, dodging the other cats_

_One of the cats knock her over and pins her._

_"We'll hello there, how are you doing today?" Smiling very creepily._

_The cat then suddenly bursts out in a fit of pain, letting his grip lose on her and laying on the ground, with one of his paws having a small hole._

_"Don't mess around with my sister!" Darkpaw then hurries her sister out,_

_"Go on, I'll catch up later!" Snowpaw hurried along the tree trunk, she took a glimpse over her shoulder, seeing Darkpaw pick up a leaf._

_Snowpaw stopped exhasted in the forest, not knowing what conflict arouse, she only hoped that her brother got out. A bush rattles and Darkpaw pops out._

_"Sorry I'm late." Darkpaw spoke muffledly through a leaf. She could smell catmint nearby._

_"Is it okay if you could bring some catmint for Brightpelt? She needs some."_

_"Sure! I even have some here in my mouth."_

_"Well just bring it, okay?"_

_"Got it" Darkpaw enters another bush and Snowpaw is left alone._

As she began walking to camp, she still smell fresh catmint where ever she went. In fact, she can smell her brother's scent trail mixed in the catmint. Better check on him, as she thought.

She enters and leaves bushes and looks around foliage, trying to track him done. She runs through a bush, sensing her brother's scent close by. She breaks out into a clearing.

"Dark-paw?"

**Cliff hanger :D**

**Remember to answer the question presented in the first part of chapter 2, please, rate and review, I can see you guys love this story. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So many reviews. :3**

**Btw, the formatting for this story is messed up, because I'm using mobile, sorry about that. :c**

**Continuing with the story!**

"Darkpaw?" Snowpaw looks at her's brother still body.

"Darkpaw?" Voice becoming more tensely as she moves closer.

"Darkpaw?" She stops right by his body, there is no sign of injury, no sign of blood.

Yet he's not breathing.

"Nonononono, this can't be happening."

Snowpaw picks up her brother's still body by the scruff and struggles to move to camp. She can feel warmth draining from his body.

"Please, stay with me, stay with me."

Snowpaw feels an Erie coldness creeping up here from Darkpaw's body.

"Why won't you stay with me." She puts her face into Darkpaw's fur and cries uncontrollablely.

"Snowpaw?" Snowpaw looks up from her brother, and glances around.

"Snowpaw, Darkpaw, where we're you?!" Brightpelt rushes out of a bush and paces toward both of them.

"It's almost halfmoon, everyone was worried abou-" Brightpelt pauses and stopped moving. She stares at Snowpaw's bloodshot eyes and wet fur, she then stares at Darkpaw's limp body.

"I'll be right back, sta-a-ay here." Brightpelt had fear in her eyes and started to run out of the area, to camp.

Snowpaw looks at Darkpaw, laying still, his pelt seem to almost blend in the night, and rose her claws to her own's throat, "I'll always be with you, brother."

**HOLY EFFHEUYBFUHSDBFIHERBFUHRWFBISURHF WHAT THIS GUY BE THINKIN' ABOUT**

**Really short chapter, going to post one really really REALLY soon. Sorry for dem disappointments. Enjoy that plot twist, but just remember,**

**what do you think Snowpaw is going to do to herself? ;) This story ain't don't yet, so don't just give up on me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just gotta love these short chapters.**

**Wished I had moar reviews :3**

Snowpaw is knocked to the ground before she could slice. Snowpaw fumbles around and looks around. _How'd that happen? _She looked at her brother, just laying there, she had felt hungry, and knew that Brightpelt was getting help, so she left her brother behind.

_Damm, so hungry. _She doesn't like prey, it looked so innocent when she had caught it before, she wanted to kill it, but she couldn't bear the thought of eating something dead. She walked along the borders, exploring the territory. She saw a long length of wooden sticks stuck together and facing upward.

She looked at this thingy, and jumped on it. She could see while on top of the fence huge dens with different colored roofs. She saw a bowl outside an entrance, she carefully walked to the bowl, and smelt something dry. She looked at the bowl, brown objects that are in the shape of a circle. She leaned in and licked it, it had the taste of meat, but dry. It doesn't look like an animal, so she dug in.

She ate until she was full, it tasted great, and there were lots of it, she wondered why the clans had never ate this before. She climbed on top of the wood and went back into her territory. And ran straight towards camp.

When she entered the tunnel, she immediately entered the medicine day's den to check on her brother. Her brother was laying on a nest. Everyone was asleep. She went deeper into the den and found some herbs stored. _See was right, there's no catmint, even though Darkpaw had catmint with him._

_"Snowpaw?"_

_Snowpaw quickly turns around, making eye to eye contact with Darkpaw._

_"Thank you Starclan for bringing him back."_

_Snowpaw quickly "hugged" (This possible?) Darkpaw._

_"Were you dead?"_

_Darkpaw was confused looking,_

_"No, I wasn't, was I?"_

_"You had no pulse, your body went cold, what the heck happened?!"_

_"I was in a land, where there was nothing, yet I still felt good."_

_"Was it Starclan?" Snowpaw is now curious about his experience that Darkpaw had._

_"Maybe it happened becuase I-"_

_"**ICECLAN, ATTACK!"**_

_**A cliffhanger AND a battle? Tell me in the reviews, this chapter going to be intense? Hope you think it is. ;)**_

_**Rate and review please.**_


End file.
